William Destine (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Cap'n Oz | Aliases = Black Rotter | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Adam Destine (father); Elalyth (mother); Rory Destine (brother); Albert Destine (brother); Dominic Destine (brother); Newton Destine (brother); Walter Destine (brother); Maurice Fortuit (brother, deceased); Thaddeus Destine (brother, deceased); Vincent Destine (brother); Pandora Destine (sister); Samantha Hasard (sister); Gracie Gamble (sister); Florence Destine (sister); Jasmine Destine/Kay Cera (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Australia | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Australian | Citizenship2 = British, English | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Actor, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human-Djinn Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = Ravencroft Manor, England, United Kingdom | Creators = Alan Davis; Mark Farmer | First = Clandestine #2 | Last = | HistoryText = Early Life William was born into the ClanDestine, being one of the children of the immortal Adam Destine and a creature of pure magic, the genie Elalyth. William was born some time between World War II and the late 1960's, and enjoyed living with his brothers and sisters. Relative Strangers Protocol William was on hand when the Destine siblings' villainous brother, Vincent, was slain by their father for circumstances yet to be revealed. This and other events led to the family adopting the "Relative Strangers Protocol," where the various members split up across the globe to assume alternate identities. Captain Oz William ended up in Australia, where he assumed the name William Chance and soon took up an acting career. Chance's latest series of films saw him play "Captain Oz" (in Australian slang, "Cap'n Oz"), and he enjoyed unparalleled success as well as an intimate relationship with his co-star, actress Alice Springs, who portrayed Cap'n Oz's sidekick, Taz. When the crime-fighting exploits of his youngest siblings Rory and Pandora (known as Crimson Crusader and Imp), caused the existence of the Clan to be known, several agents of the mutated scientist Lenz tried to kill William, looking for a stolen device. William was soon contacted by his sister, Cuckoo, who explained the situation, but William didn't want to reestablish his Clan association. | Powers = * Advanced Longevity: As a member of the Clan Destine, William Chance is extremely long-lived, and ages at a very slow rate. His true age remains to be revealed. William's full extent of powers remain to be revealed. * Superhuman Strength: He appears super humanly strong. * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Durability: He also possesses superhuman endurance and resistance to injury * Telepathic Immunity: He is resistant to telepathic probing, the full extent of which is unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = William's strength is superhuman, to an unknown degree. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Cap'n Oz was "revealed" to not actually be a member of the Destine family towards the end of the first Clandestine series. This was later retconned out in as part of a dream from Rory, becoming Earth-95710. | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Cap'n_Oz * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Destine Family Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Superhuman Durability